


Popsicles: The Case Study

by ladyfarcly



Series: Discoveries [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BFFs Share everything, F/M, Sex Education, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfarcly/pseuds/ladyfarcly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow is a thorough BFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicles: The Case Study

Angel climbed the tree to Buffy's bedroom window expertly. However this time he stopped suddenly when he heard Buffy talking to Willow. Both girls sitting on the floor the bed with a bag and some printouts he couldn't quite see. Staying in the shadows he decided to listen for a few minutes.

"Gee Buffy you know how much he loves you. I mean he said all those sexy things."

"I know but I wanna do something special. I just don't want him to feel like it’s a chore showing me stuff all the time."

"That's why I researched. So here's yours, I got one to, I mean I know Oz isn't a vampire so he's not cold but practice is practice right."

"Right, Okay where do we start?"

Angel tried to see what it was they were going to do. His curiosity peaking.

"Here's yours and here's mine, now take the wrapper off." Willow said and Buffy obediently followed Willow's instruction, taking a peek Angel saw each girl holding large Rocket Popsicle's. His chin dropped. This was too much.

"I don't know Will, I mean you saw what the Ice cream did to me."

"Buffy we're best friends, I told you already if it happens that's okay. I won't tell a soul."

Angel was confused, what the hell did Ice cream do to her?

"Now according to this info I got off the web, we should start with licking." So the two girls started licking the Popsicle's.

"Angel's not this cold is he?" Willow asked.

"No, but it like weird cause my body temperature raises his. I don't get cold next to him or anything but to touch it just feels cool."

Angel blushed outside.

"Okay licking is easy what's next?"

"Well," Willow read carefully "Oh here we are try taking it a little more at a time and sucking. It says, wait."

"It says wait?"

"No...Is Angel circumcised?" Angel was about to faint he was trying not to laugh so hard.

"I...I'm not sure, how do you tell."

"Well here's some pictures, Does it look like this, circumcised or this not." Buffy frowned at the pictures

"These are so small, and I've never seen him soft."

"Well, get a good look sometime, cause it says here that un-circumcised men are like a ton more sensitive around the head of the penis than circumcised, you should pay a lot of attention there."

"Is Oz?"

"He's Jewish Buffy."

"Oh yeah that whole mole and brisket thingy." Willow giggled at Buffy's flubs

"A bris and its a Moil." Buffy blushed and giggled and they practiced some more.

"It says here too that if he comes in your mouth its a little salty like. He does come like normal guys right."

"Huh, oh yeah, its amazing his whole body gets rock hard and sometimes he bites and when he comes its hard, He growls and roars its so cool."

"Wow, major vocal."

"Oh yeah"

Angel watched Buffy tilt her head back and suck the whole Popsicle into her mouth moaning as she did so then neatly bit the tip off causing Willow to laugh the girls then heard a thud outside and a curse but the time they got to the window Angel was nowhere to be seen.

Angel hid behind the bushes trying to calm down. It was going to be a long night.

Part 2: Ain't Nothing Like The Real Thing Baby

The next night Angel paced the cemetery waiting for Buffy to meet him there. He was still worked up from the night before, in fact he never remembered masturbating so much in his long life.

"Angel?" He spun to see the reason for said self love.

"I've been saying your name for like 5 minutes are you okay?"

"Yeah, Just deep in thought."

"Uh oh. There's a strange occurrence."

"You are cute you know that." he closed the distance.

"It’s a slow night Angel, let's go to the bronze."

"Actually I was hoping to drag you home with me and have my wicked way with you." He said and she nipped his chin. And they kissed for a moment. He pressed his forehead to hers.

"Wicked is good." she said panting slightly licking her lips.

"I have to tell you something." He said

"Sure."

"I was at your place last night."

"I know." He shook his head

"How? When?"

"Well just before I took the whole Popsicle in I saw you then you fell cursed and hid, Didn't take much thought really."

"Oh." He looked like shy guy again. "You really share a lot with Willow."

"You knew that. Are you mad?"

"No not mad. I just thought we were going to talk about your fears and questions."

"We do." she smiled and kissed his lips lightly. He moaned and gave up into the kiss. Pulling her flush against him letting her get the full feel of his arousal.

She moaned and whispered. "Now I'm never going to see it soft." she giggled and she felt his rumbling purr in response.

"I'm not, by the way.” he whispered between kisses.

"So then I should pay a lot of attention to sensitive areas." she said backing him towards the wall of a mausoleum behind some bushes.

"Buffy, no, not here." he started to protest when he felt her shove him hard her full slayer strength fully apparent. His senses went haywire his cock leaped to a raging hardness; she was asserting her slayer dominance over him. Part of him had fear set in; no vampire was to stupid not to fear a slayers full power. That was why there was usually only one of them to handle many vampires.

"But Angel, I can't wait." Her voice husky with wanting.

The thought of being taken, no choice almost had him coming with no stimulation. She yanked his pants open and to his knees before dropping before him and licking him fully swirling her tongue over his pre cum glazed tip. Taking him into her hot wet mouth and sucking hard and soft but never the same twice. She would stop and pet him, whispering how beautiful he was and then continue her oral assault. Angel clawed the wall behind him, game face evident and eyes glowing amber. Tongue and teeth coming into play as his goddess sucked drove him to the edge he finally clasped her head to hold it still thrust forward and screamed her name as he came pulsing down her throat feeling her swallow.

Buffy greedily sucked and licked until there was no more and when he softened she pulled away to inspect him again.

He saw her grin as she stood.

"What?" he asked as he fixed his pants.

"The one in the picture was really small. There is nothing small about you at all." she said.

Angel chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Now " Buffy finally said "What was that about you getting wicked?" she reminded him and they headed to the mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters and the show belong to Joss Whedon, his team of writers. No infringement is intended. They are the masterminds we only borrow.
> 
> These were written in 1998. It has been in other archives a long time ago. Some of them don't even exist any more. I haven't written in over 7 years and would like to again but for now the old stuff has to do.
> 
> all mistakes are mine ...unbeta'd


End file.
